


Дети - это цветы жизни...

by Arissu



Series: Башня Старка [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, Фемслэш, Юмор, слэш
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arissu/pseuds/Arissu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Башне Старка все окончательно с ног на голову...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дети - это цветы жизни...

**Author's Note:**

> 4 и последний рассказ из цикла Башня Старка

Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. был счастлив. Прошло почти полгода с того момента, как команда Мстителей отразила вторжение читаури, и поселились в Башне Старка. И с одним-то Тони было интересно, а уж когда к нему присоединились остальные - стало по настоящему весело.  
Однако в последнее время, похоже, у его создателя возникла проблема, которой тот мучился, но никак не мог найти решения. И Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С, как верное создание своего Творца, счел необходимым прийти ему на помощь когда возник такой шанс.

* * *

Уже довольно приличное время никто не находил возможности пообщаться с Брюсом Беннером достаточно долго для того, чтобы понять, что его что-то тревожит. Обычно все, на что его хватало - это кивнуть "привет – пока" и исчезнуть в лаборатории, великодушно предоставленной ему Тони.  
Но не в это утро.  
Именно сегодня Беннер имел честь лицезреть несколько... помятую Романофф, греющую руки о чашку… с чаем. Учитывая, что девушка не признавала эту жидкость за напиток, это было, по меньшей мере, странным.  
\- Наташа? - в Брюсе моментально заговорил доктор. - У тебя все нормально?  
\- А? А, доктор Беннер, это вы... Нет, ничего такого, с чем бы я не справилась. Только вот, подумать над этим мне придется... - высказавшись столь непонятно, Романофф, скривилась так, будто ей предложили выпить настой полыни, а не простого чая, одним глотком допила уже остывший напиток и вышла из помещения.  
Однако стоило только Брюсу приготовить себе тосты, как в кухню рысью влетел сам Старк.  
\- О, Монстро, и ты тут! Тосты! Я тебя обожаю! - одна минута потребовалась миллиардеру, чтобы выхватить из холодильника несколько соленых огурцов, неизвестно кем и когда принесенных, штучки три зефирки, упаковку сыра для тостов и ломтик слабосоленой рыбы. Вывалив свою добычу на тарелку с тостами доктора, Тони подхватил ее и тут же помчался на выход, едва не снеся по дороге Хоукая. Только вот внешний вид появившегося заставил его притормозить. У агента Бартона на пол-лица расплывался роскошный синяк, которого еще вчера не было и впомине, и он иногда дергал головой. Причина так же была в наличии: в вырезе обычной белой футболки виднелось ожерелье из уже посиневших отпечатков пальцев вокруг горла.  
\- Фью-ю-ю! Леголас, кто это тебя так?  
\- Да так, нарвался, - просипел задушенным голосом Бартон. - Не обращай внимания, сам заслужил.  
\- Уверен, что помощь не требуется? - посерьезнел Тони.  
\- Уверен. Сам виноват, сам расхлебаю.  
\- Ну, смотри, если что – обращайся! – и Старк унесся прочь.

Налив себе чая, Клинт с тяжелейшим вздохом почти свалился на стул напротив Беннера.  
\- Мммм... Клинт, ты уверен, что ничего не случилось? - уже третий человек, который _всегда_ пьет кофе и _никогда_ чай, именно это и делает. Один - ладно, возможно. Двое - уже странно. Но трое?! Это уже подозрительно!  
\- Найду того, кто виноват, умирать он будет долго... - поднял на доктора пылающий гневом взгляд стрелок.   
\- Клинт, да что случилось? - Беннер был уже не на шутку встревожен.  
\- Забей, док. Я уже договорился о... возмещении ущерба, - так и не выпив свой чай, Бартон выплеснул его в раковину и тоже вышел.  
\- У всех проблемы... - тоскливо протянул в одиночестве Брюс. - Интересно, что они скажут, если я озвучу масштабы своей?

* * *

\- Итак, что мы здесь потеряли? - Тони был на удивление серьезен и сосредоточен. А еще он постарался сесть как можно ближе к Капитану и все время на него косился.  
\- Вот-вот, - выступила с ним единым фронтом Черная Вдова. - Что, у нас кроме ваших собраний, других дел что-ли нет?  
\- Мммм... Директор, вынужден признать правоту остальных - сейчас не самое удачное время, - вступил в разговор Стив.  
Все дружно повернулись к Роджерсу, услышав столь крамольную мысль из его уст. Как же так, Капитан Америка и не согласен с начальством?!  
\- Да что с вами всеми такое? - поразился глава службы Щ.И.Т.   
\- Что там у вас случилось-то? - нахально перебил его Бартон. - Может, все это какая-нибудь фигня, с которой вполне может справиться полиция или армия? И тогда нас не надо будет куда-то зачем-то дергать.  
\- Тор подал весточку: Локи сбежал. И, судя по всему, сбежал он не вчера. Так что, СовБез объявляет военное положение и...  
\- Я не могу, - тихо, но решительно сообщила Романофф.  
\- И Стив не может, - горячо вмешался Старк. Сам Роджерс залившись румянцем то ли гнева, то ли смущения, но, как ни странно, промолчал.  
\- Так. Вы никуда отсюда не выйдете, пока не скажете мне, в чем причина вашего отказа, - сев на свой стул и скрестив на груди руки, Фьюри всем своим видом показал, что от своего слова он отступать не намерен.  
\- Ну... - сделала долгий вдох и выдох, как перед прыжком в воду, Наташа. - Я беременна.  
\- И ты тоже?! – Мстители тут же во все глаза воззрились на Старка. - Ну, так получилось... - развел он руками. - Кто ж знал, что организм у нашего Стива окажется таким... совершенным.  
\- Так... - у Фьюри опять начался нервный тик. - Роджерс и Романофф, вы выбываете. Клинт, надеюсь, ты-то отцом становиться не собираешься?  
\- ...  
\- Агент Бартон?!  
\- Собираюсь. Только не я, - угрюмо проворчал Хоукай, не поднимая глаз, и снова начиная рефлекторно подергивать головой.  
\- Случайно это не та, кто оставила после себя такие милые украшения? - намекнул на недавнюю встречу Старк.  
\- Тот, - скривив рот в ухмылке, поправил стрелок гения.  
\- Оуч. Что-то я не помню никого, кто мог бы повторить... Беннер?! - Тони даже привстал со стула.  
\- С чего ты взял? - ужаснулся такой догадке Клинт. - Что, у нас среди мужиков больше никого нет, что ли, кто не мог бы залететь?  
\- Ну не Локи же считать, - фыркнула Наташа.  
\- ...  
\- Локи... - Фьри схватился за голову. - Ради Бога, агент Бартон, о чем вы думали?!  
\- Ни о чем, - печально пожал тот плечами. - Как-то так получилось...  
\- Как, как ТАКОЕ могло получиться случайно?! - в отчаянии застонал Ник.  
\- Боюсь, что это уже моя вина, - робко заговорил все время бледнеющий, краснеющий и немного зеленеющий доктор Беннер. За то время, пока выяснялись занятные детали личной жизни его коллег, он успел едва ли не дырку протереть в своих очках.  
\- Выкладывай, зеленушка, пока я тебя французам на кухню не отдал, - угрожающе прошипел Старк.  
\- М-м-м... Может, вы помните, тогда, пару месяцев назад, забавное недопонимание кто от кого ждет ребенка?   
\- Ну, - все синхронно кивнули.  
\- Так вот, мне тогда стало любопытно, да и надо было дать отдых от проблем с Халком. Мне стало любопытно, возможно ли создать такой препарат, чтобы мужчина мог забеременеть.  
\- И?! - так же хором поторопили все, когда Брюс замолчал.  
\- И я смог создать такую сыворотку, - потер доктор руками лицо. – Правда, тогда одна за другой возникли две проблемы: забеременеть мог только тот, у кого организм подвергся изменению. Хоть какому-то.   
\- А вторая? - Директор уже не ждал ничего хорошего.  
\- Когда я вернулся после обеда в лабораторию и собрался ее уничтожить, выяснилось, что сыворотки нет.   
\- Я правильно вас понял? Вы создали сыворотку, позволяющую мужикам... тьфу, прости Господи! залететь и прошляпили ее?! Поздравляю, - Фьюри уже прикидывал, что он скажет Совету Безопасности и что услышит в ответ.  
\- Ну, да... - развел руками несчастный доктор.  
\- Хорошо. Ладно. Но это не объясняет, как смогла залететь Я? - обратилась к Беннеру Романофф.  
\- К-ха... - аж подавился от такого вопроса Тони.   
\- Тони, сейчас не время для твоих шуточек, - нетерпеливо отмахнулась Наташа. - Процесс я знаю. Вопрос в другом: как женщина может залететь от женщины?  
\- От... женщины? – Фьюри подумал, что ему, кажется, пора на пенсию.  
\- От Пеппер, - уточнила Черная Вдова. - Как это могло произойти?  
\- Ну... теоретически, сперма может оплодотворить женскую яйцеклетку, просто попав в организм. Путь... по которому она... проникла, при этом не столь важен. Вы могли бы ее просто проглотить, но в этом случае ваши шансы на беременность будут настолько ничтожны, что их обычно и не рассматривают, - задумался Брюс.  
\- Тони...? - с вопросом в глазах угрожающе повернулась разъяренная девушка к миллиардеру.  
\- А что я? Почему, чуть что, так сразу я? - заюлил Старк. - Я тебе только одну баночку давал, если помнишь. Или не тебе?  
\- Какую еще баночку? - почти простонала Наташа.  
\- Ну... Пеппер так хотела ребенка, и при этом не хотела терять тебя, поэтому задумалась об искусственном оплодотворении, но банки спермы - это так пошло и ненадежно, мало ли кто там отметился! Вот родился бы у вас какой-нибудь малолетний прыщавый психопат, и что тогда делать? Поэтому я предпочел подстраховаться - дал Кэпа.  
\- Что ты сделал?! - во второй раз за все время подал голос Роджерс. И как подал - от его рыка бронированное стекло чуть не вылетело.  
\- Ну, или свою, - мгновенно отступил Тони. - Или нашу... Откуда мне знать! Что было на простыне - то и сгреб! Не буду же я через микроскоп разглядывать что у меня в ладони, выясняя где - чье!  
\- Госссподи... - спрятала девушка в ладонях лицо, - за что ты меня так покарал?  
\- Да ладно тебе, - неуклюже попытался утешить ее Старк. - Подумаешь, будет обладать внешностью и силой нашего Кэпа или моим гением. Разве это плохо? Зато попробуй представить, что родится у нашего Леголаса от его Бога!  
Увлекшиеся разборкой Старка и Романофф, все как-то выпустили из вида озвученный факт. И теперь с самым обалделым видом его переваривали.  
\- Слушай, а как ты жив-то после этого остался? - додумалась до самого простого его верная боевая подруга.  
\- Я ее... жизнь то есть, купил... – перекосился в ответ Хоукай.  
\- Это чем же у нашего Северного Оленя можно купить жизнь? - тут же проявил интерес Тони.  
\- Он не может избавиться от плода, что-то там с его магией. Поэтому, когда родится этот, то второго выношу я, - от этой новости все впали в ступор.  
\- Что ж, подведем итог, - вставшего со стула Фьюри ощутимо качнуло в сторону. - Локи нам не угрожает, потому как беременный от Хоукая. Агент Романофф беременна от мисс Поттс. Капитан Роджерс - беременный от Старка. Я ничего не перепутал? Остались только вы, доктор Беннер. От кого беременны вы или кто беременный от вас? Учитывая, что все здесь присутствующие, вроде как заняты.  
\- Да, в общем-то, ни от кого и никто, - извиняюще развел руками Беннер.  
\- Тогда последний вопрос: какие сроки?  
\- Ну, нам рожать где-то через 8 месяцев, припомнил результаты сканирования Джарвиса Старк.  
\- Через 7 месяцев и три недели, - назвал более точный срок Хоукай.  
\- 8 месяцев и одна неделя, - так же четко доложила Романофф.  
\- Так... Все свободны. О результатах я вам потом скажу. Или не скажу, - указал всем на дверь Директор.

* * *

\- Таким образом, команда Мстителей будет недееспособна практически весь этот год. Что, впрочем, не страшно, если только не объявится какой иной враг, помимо Локи. А тот будет занят не только этот год, но и следующий, как вы уже знаете.   
\- Директор Фьюри, как вы вообще допустили подобное?! - жестко спросила одна из фигур в кресле на экране.  
\- Мэм, дети, знаете ли, дело такое - спрашивать привычки не имеют. Они ставят перед фактом. И, как я понял, избавляться от плода никто и не думает.  
\- А...  
\- А если вы хотя бы заикнетесь об этом, то вам никакой враг не понадобится - вас похоронят сами Мстители, - невежливо перебил одного из мужчин Директор. - В общем, я хотел бы подать в отставку.  
\- Подождите, как это - в отставку? - это заявление было настолько неожиданным, что Совет Безопасности дружно впал в шок.  
\- Стар я уже, - развел руками одноглазый. - Слишком стар для того сумасшедшего мира, где через год будут обитать такие отпрыски.  
\- Директор Фьюри, мы признаем, что начало разговора было несколько....жестким, однако это не причина для столь поспешных решений. Поэтому о вашей отставке не может быть и речи. И, раз уж угроза вторжения отменяется, зато на кон становится вообще существование нашего мира, то вы остаетесь на своем посту.  
И огромный экран потух.

* * *

Все-таки, как правильно сделал Джарвис, что не дал просто уничтожить столь ценный результат доктора Беннера, и слил его в питьевой резервуар!


End file.
